


Full of Yourself or Full of Me?

by utanoprincesmut (snarry_splitpea)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aftercare, Bets & Wagers, Come untouched, Competition, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, handsfree cumshot, spontaneous ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/utanoprincesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurusu Shou implies that his sexual prowess far outweighs Jinguuji Ren's, the two decide that the only way to prove which one is the better lay is to fuck each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the Utapri Kinkmeme prompt: "Syo knows moves even REN hasn't tried before. Battle for dominance ensues." http://utaprikink.livejournal.com/528.html

"Kurusu." Ren barely greeted the shorter boy as he sat down across from him, eyes already glued to his tablet as he scoured forums to find mention of his latest, private fiasco. So far, search results were coming up mundane. In fact, that was another source of stress for him.  
  
Ren was, as everyone knew, popular with the ladies. Flirting was second nature to him and, whether his biggest fans wanted to admit it or not, he had the reputation of "Fuck now. Ask your name, later." For all his romantic platitudes and wielding of homegrown roses, he mostly called girls princesses because he barely cared to tell them apart.  
  
He didn't mean to be callous. He was just... distracted. By his family. By his work. By Masato. By... Nanami.  
  
Ren sighed into the screen of his iPad and continued to tap at it. He wouldn't find anything, at least not at that exact moment, and it was stupid to keep torturing himself by looking.  
  
"Are you trying to see if that girl blasted you, online?" Syo asked in a near-mumble. He was stretched out on his own couch, tapping on his own tablet periodically. He was obviously reading something that bored him.  Ren was almost annoyed that out of all the seats in the vast sitting room, Syo had chosen to lay down across from him.  Yet, he'd left his empty bedroom to avoid solitude and couldn't truly hold it against his friend.  They were friends, after all.  No matter how much they teased one another.  
  
"What girl?" Ren asked as he sat his device on the mahogany coffee table between them.  He let his head hang with defeat. Googling himself had brought up a few links to information about Kurusu Syo. Out of curiosity, he'd Googled Syo. There were tens of thousands of results and the first page was filled with popular news sites and famous blogs.  
  
Ren had done print media and Syo had done television. It made perfect sense that more people were talking about the shorter guy... but Ren couldn't help but feel a tad malicious.  
  
"The one that left here in tears, this morning. Rumor has it she followed you here from a hotel you two stayed in, together, and instead of you calling security or politely escorting her away, yourself... you told her that you never wanted to see her again and she wasn't even a good lay."  
  
Ren's head snapped up.  
  
"Rumors from where!?"  
  
"Masato," Syo answered dryly.  He thought it was silly of Ren to care what people thought about him.  Syo cared about whether people thought he was too girly or too short.  He thought both of them were silly for caring what other people thought about them.  Yet, he imagined the only person in their rather deserted school that didn't care was Satsuki.  Idols lived and breathed for their art and their fans.  It was part of their job to meditate & focus on the positive as often as they could.    
  
"Ah." Ren let his hair fall over his face. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. No idol was a huge fan of infamy, but Ren was surely destined for it. It was just taking its precious time making him a household name.  
  
"Ren, you really need to start being a man and stop treating these women like toys," Syo said.    
  
Ren laughed at Syo and sat up, gliding backwards until his arms were stretched across the back of the couch. He sat an ankle on one knee and smiled over at his bandmate.  
  
"You can laugh all you want. You're acting like some kid and you're going to ruin your reputation. You'll ruin Starish."  
  
"You sound like Masato," Ren sighed.  His tone softened considerably and Syo's eyes cut over to him for a moment.  Syo knew the two of them were in love with each other.  He often wondered why they didn't drop out of competition for Haruka's attention and just run off with one another.  It would definitely make it easier on Syo or Natsuki.  Somehow, Syo doubted Natsuki would say no to sharing.  He wasn't sure what Haruka would want to do in that situation, but it wasn't something he needed to concern himself with at that exact moment.  
  
"I sound like the whole band. We're concerned about you."  
  
"Save your concern, Shorty."  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm sure you don't want me to name you Desperate."  
  
Ren's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Desperate for what?" Ren asked.  "...you fuckhead." is what he didn't say. Ren would never admit it, but what Syo said hurt.  He was once under the impression that perhaps the rest of the band looked up to him.  That had fallen apart rather quickly when they moved for their second year to a place where he could sneak girls in from off-campus.  Sleeping with classmates was far different from jeopardizing their security & reputation for a fuck with a stranger.  Or several strangers.  
  
"How am I supposed to know what it is? I doubt you do," Syo responded. He was still mumbling, mostly distracted by whatever boring text he was reading, on-screen.  
  
Ren wanted to slap the device out of his hand. He wanted to slap off the kid's bored expression. He wouldn't act on those desires, however. He wouldn't even let them show.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Shorty."  
  
"Desperate for attention? Love? Approval? An STD? You're obviously looking for something up all those girls' skirts."  
  
Ren had never thrown an iPad at someone before, so he had no real way of knowing how much it would hurt them. Thankfully for Syo, he sat up and jumped out of the way, in time.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? What if that had hit me in the face!? Do you want Shining to kick you out of the group?"  
  
"That's what everyone would want, wouldn't they!?" Ren shouted, immediately realizing he'd lost his cool and it may have been too late to reel it back in. He could at least try. So, Ren laughed, "Are you really so worried about your pretty looks, little man? You'll never look as good as me."  
  
Syo laughed, too. Ren suspected his laughter was more genuine and tinged with pity.

"You really think you're going to get by on your good looks? That you can fuck your way through life? You'll need to stop chasing high-schoolers and host a few executives' wives if that's your plan."  
  
"Are you really going to keep going on about manliness and fucking? You're an unspoiled sapling and probably too stunted to even know how to Go. Fuck. Yourself."  
  
Ren had thought he'd dug deep at the virginal half-pint and was surprised at the stomach-clutching way Syo had laughed in response. The boy's hat even fell off and he landed on the couch behind him.  He seemed almost unable to stop laughing!  
  
The surprise couldn't stop itself from being seen on Ren's face.  
  
"You..." Syo was nearly crying from how funny Ren's insult had been, "You really think I haven't slept with anyone, before?"  
  
"A cousin letting you cop a feel at a slumber party doesn't count, Kurusu."  
  
"Ren, do you really think I have two television shows under my belt and one more coming up because I'm just -so great- at pretending to kick guys in the face?"  
  
Ren wanted to make some witty retort but honestly couldn't think of one.  
  
"Whatever mediocre flopping those girls in the tartan skirts let you get away with wouldn't get you a single batted eyelash in this industry. You think you're such a playboy with your indiscreet forum complaints of how insensitive you are? Look up Kurusu Stallion." Syo said as he scooped up Ren's iPad and held it out to him. "Go ahead. I'll wait."  
  
Ren wanted to pretend to be disinterested. He wanted to laugh at the cheesy nickname and saunter away as if the whole exchange had never happened... or as if it -had- happened, but he didn't fucking care.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
There was something about how cocky Syo was acting that intrigued him. The kid was almost... irresistible.  
  
Ren perked a brow but made sure to sigh as if leaning down to take the electronic back was a waste of his precious time. He asked Syo what it was, again, because he didn't want to admit "Kurusu Stallion" was catchy and memorable.  
  
The results were detailed but 1000% anonymous. According to the search results, Syo had rocked many a world. ...but anyone could have written those gushing, rave reviews. That anyone could have been Syo.  
  
Ren laughed and tossed the iPad behind himself. It landed on the couch he'd been sitting on as he'd hoped.  
  
"That's all bullshit, Kurusu. Anyone can write about themselves a few times and get a rumor going."  
  
"Anyone could. I didn't."  
  
"Ha! You talk a big game, Shorty. You almost had me going."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Desperate. If only women thought you were good in bed. You're all pretty words, fancy gifts, and hair-products, Ren."  
  
"SHORTY," Ren caught himself, took a deep breath, and tried again. "Shorty, you're all bullshit. There's no way you could ever prove..."  
  
It's as if the idea struck them at the same time and they were both immediately disgusted by it.

Disgusted enough to let the argument end there? With Ren thinking Syo was a faker that pretended to be multiple women, online just to boast about the size of his dick and skill of his tongue? With Syo thinking Ren was an unsatisfactory lover that left women wishing they'd settled for batteries or flitting fingers?  
  
The moment they both realized they were both too scared to be the first to suggest it was when they both screamed out challenges.  
  
Jinguji Ren's ended wiht the phrase "...sweet love to you." and Kurusu Syo's ended with something like "...your brains out, goddamnit."  
  
The silence settled over both of them, again. Ren managed to stutter out a setting for their "duel."  
  
"Ah... uh... the Doki Doki hotel... at midnight." He looked shocked and couldn't even think to hide it.  
  
Thankfully, Syo didn't look any less rattled.  
  
"Wash your ass before you get there." Syo demanded, weakly.  
  
"Wash, or...?"  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST BE CLEAN!!"  
  
At midnight, Ren got a text from his bandmate. He was already in a room and told the boy as much. Doki Doki had been the first place he thought of, but the cheesy, heart-themed decor was a major turn-off he usually only endured for the younger, virginal types he bedded.  
  
Syo knocked on the door and Ren shot out of the bed as if he'd been electrocuted. He'd had sex with men before but had never been nervous about it. He had to admit he wasn't exactly attracted to short, muscular Syo. He liked people that were more lean and waifish. Syo was tiny, but a powerhouse.  
  
He took a deep breath before opening the door. The challenge started the moment he opened it. He wanted to make sure Syo saw that he was all sex and seduction. He was sensuality personified. He was more than a good lay. He was a Sex God.  
  
Ren wore a robe and silk pants with nothing underneath. His hair was down and freshly washed, framing his face with soft, feminine waves. The slightly ungroomed look hinted at intimacy, he always thought. That he'd allow someone to see him looking imperfect was a part of what made the girls see the moment as special.  
  
After another deep breath, Ren slid the door open and moved to lean in the frame.  
  
"Welcome, my..."  
  
Syo pushed past him and dropped a gym bag on the floor.  
  
"DON'T TRY TO SEDUCE ME! WHY AREN'T YOU ALREADY NAKED!? DROP YOUR FUCKING PANTS, JINGUJI!"  
  
Ren wasn't sure if Syo had worn pants with snaps on the side or if he'd really just ripped his own pants off. He was standing there in navy blue boxers and a t-shirt with an arrow pointing to his junk. Not to mention the lime green socks with pink heel and toe. Was this kid for real?  
  
The taller man laughed at his bandmate. Syo had obviously never done this before and knew nothing about warming up for a good time.

Not wanting to start a night of romance out with an argument, Ren did as Syo had instructed. He let the silk pants drop, but let the robe fall pnly halfway down his back, held up by the crook of his elbows. He'd used a delicious mixture of scented oils to moisturize his skin and he could see the moment Syo caught his scent.  
  
The shorter blond's nose twitched and his eyes narrowed into a glare.  
  
"You're wearing perfume," Syo accused.  
  
Jinguji was becoming mildly annoyed.  
  
"Women like it."  
  
"Young girls like it. Women want musk."  
  
Jinguji guffawed at the idea.  
  
Yet, when Syo pulled his tshirt over the back of his head and tossed it aside, Ren had to admit he smelled delicious. Despite wanting to hold back, Ren couldn't help the way his cock began to fill and tent the front of his robe.  
  
Thankfully, when Syo was down to wearing nothing but socks, his own cock stood up proudly and even twitched as he stretched before Ren.  
  
They took a moment to appraise each other. Ren eyeing muscles he hadn't noticed before, wondering just how often Syo hit the gym. Syo noticing, honestly for the first time, how long Jinguji's neck was and how perfectly blemish free his skin was. They both idly wondered if licking down each other's torsos was out of bounds for tonight's game.  
  
Ah, down.  
  
"Wow, you're not much smaller than me," Syo said as he touched his own cock, stroking it gently as a bead of precum formed on the tip. Much to Jinguji's shock and dismay, the rigid rod grew even more at the touch.  
  
"No, I think we're about the same. Exactly the same," Ren lied. He realized he sounded nervous and added, "A perfect match. I want to know what that tastes like."  
  
He reached out with fingers that Syo couldn't help but notice where long, delicate, and perfectly manicured. Though Syo expected and maybe hoped Ren would grab his cock and give it a tug, there was only contact between an index finger and the head. Ren drew his finger back to his mouth and sucked the salty wetness down with an audible swallow.  
  
Syo's cock jumped at the gesture and the noise. He glared at Jinguji. Even if Ren couldn't fuck, he was surely a master tease.  
  
"Get on the bed, Ren."  
  
"Do you rush your imaginary old ladies, like this?"  
  
"BED."  
  
"Yes, sir," Ren said with a delighted chuckle as he sauntered over to the over-large, heart-shaped mattress. Syo watched as Ren walked, wondering how Jinguji was so desirable when all he did was laugh and walk. Is this what it felt like to be one of those stupid girls that chased him around?!  
  
Ren could always tell when his methods were working. At the moment, he was glad Syo was just as turned on as he was. After all, he hadn't expected to find Syo sexy at all, and here he was having to bite his tongue against begging the boy to keep bossing him around.  
  
As if he could read Jinguji's thoughts...  
  
"Off with the robe. The bed seems annoying enough without getting tangled up in it, too."  
  
"Ah," Jinguji hadn't laid down yet and was glad for the opportunity to drop the robe. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
With his back still turned to Syo, Ren let the jacket slowly slip below his butt, the fabric momentarily cradling his greatest asset before falling to the floor like a leaf floating from a tree.  
  
Syo bit his bottom lip.  
  
"What are you!? Some kind of geisha? Stop it."  
  
"Stop what," Ren asked. All innocence as he peered over his shoulder at Syo.  
  
Syo grabbed his own cock and gave the base a tight squeeze. He couldn't let himself get too worked up, this early.  
  
Jinguji bent over to get onto the bed and crawled up the mattress on his hands and knees, his firm, round buttocks presented as he moved with agonizing slowness toward a spot to lay his head.  
  
Syo twitched.  
  
"Ren, I can't..." he started.  
  
"A forfeit!?" Ren paused. Still on his hands and knees, he was ready for his victory... but also a bit disappointed.  
  
Syo snorted. He'd really been about to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do that if it made him a loser.

 

Ren turned around and settled on top of the red coverlet. He laid back with one knee bent and propped himself up on his elbows and a giant heart pillow. The pillows and coverlets were quilted with fabric buttons in the corners of each square. He noticed the buttons were a little hard and uncomfortable. Why had he chosen this awful place?  
  
"Well, if the game goes on, we have to set rules... and nothing silly like whomever cums first loses," Ren said. He was sure he'd win if the terms of victory involved a premature load drizzling across his backside or down his throat. After all, Syo was leaking so much that a string of precum was connecting the tip of dick with the glitter-linoleum floor. Yet, there was no honor in stepping into battles you were two minutes away from winning.  
  
"May I have another taste?" Jinguji asked as he sucked on the same finger he'd touched to Syo's cock and used his free hand to give one of his own nipples a slow squeeze.  
  
"AH!"  
  
Despite what Syo had thought was an adequate grip on the base of his cock, he had a particularly powerful twitch and suddenly he was spraying cum far enough that the first blast had reached the bed and landed on his bandmate's big toe.  
  
Ren watched as Syo gave in to his sudden orgasm and stroked himself to full completion, his head turning downward in momentary shame as his knees buckled and he bit his bottom lip to the point of bruising.  
  
Ren gave the bed beside himself a pat, inviting the haggard Syo to trudge over and plop down next to him.  
  
Syo sat down with his feet still firmly on the ground and back to Ren.  
  
Ren gave him no time to pity himself. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Syo, letting his legs rest on either side of the shorter boy and his hot dick press into Syo's back.  
  
Syo flinched as if to shake him off, but Ren grabbed his shoulders, giving them both a squeeze, his fingers kneading deeply. Syo practically melted.  
  
"What just happened along with what I'm doing now, are my talent." Jinguji whispered into Syo's ear.  
  
"When I fuck, it's not about my dick," Ren explained in husky breath as he pushed his dick forward to punctuate the remark.  
  
"When I fuck, it's about making my lover tremble. I want to be desired beyond all rationality. I aim to be irresistible."  
  
Syo moaned as Jinguji began kneading his knuckles into his back. He seemed out of it, but Ren knew he was listening. He had the boy under his spell, at least for a time.  
  
"Whether I cum or not is never an issue," he knew his breath was warm on Syo's ear and gave his earlobe a fluttering lick. "In fact, I could walk around all day with the image of you coming just from watching me, in my head. I'd tuck himself under the band of my uniform pants and give the head a stroke while I sit next to you in rehearsal. I'd find every excuse to touch you. To remind you how much you want me. I'd press against you, pull your hand to feel me anytime we're alone. I'd live with the desire I feel now, bottled up inside. I'd make you cum, again. In public. In your pants. I'd lick you clean in a corridor while you watch to make sure nobody's coming... other than you."  
  
Syo was getting hard, again. Jinguji could see him growing. Hear him breathing quickly.  
  
"Syo, I could make you cum, again, right now. With neither of us touching your dick."  
  
"...please..." Syo whispered.  
  
Jinguji licked his way down Syo's neck. He moaned before sinking his teeth into the flesh where his neck and shoulder meet, just behind his collarbone.  
  
"Ah! Ren!! Oh... shit..." Syo whined and Jinguji heard a heavy thump as Syo's large cock jumped hard enough to slap his stomach.  
  
"Oh, but I won't let you cum, like that..." Ren lied. His hands moving to Syo's sides, the massage working his hips as his lips and teeth still periodically tortured Syo's neck.  
  
"Instead, I want you to bend me over and sink that gorgeous cock into me. I want you to call me your bitch... and I'll let you do it again, whenever you like. Just keep it our. Little. Secret."

Syo groaned and then screamed as his cock shot another wave of hot jizz straight onto his own abdomen. He'd already cum once and it was more than he could bear. He slumped over and Ren caught him, moving backwards so he could help Syo lay down on the bed.  
  
"Ah... Ren..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...I hate you."  
  
"I'll let you get me back, in the morning. Do you think you can beat me?"  
  
"Literally or figuratively?"  
  
"I'm intrigued."  
  
"You're also disgusting. Can you get me towel?"  
  
Chuckling to himself, Ren stood up and left the bed. His own cock stood up and at attention, pleasurably wobbling as he walked into the bathroom. He hadn't lied about holding back on his own orgasm. It was a game he often played, alone. Despite their challenge, he wondered if it was something he could explore with Syo, later. Masa had never been the adventurous type. And Haruka was... Ren frowned at himself. Thinking about either one of those two was exhausting and tonight he had someone to sleep with.  
  
After getting Syo cleaned up, he actually tucked the younger boy into bed and climbed in beside him.  
  
"Ren."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Hate me? I know."  
  
"No, I... Even though I'm gonna beat you in the morning, I'm impressed."  
  
"Oh, I could tell," Ren growled playfully before resting his head on Syo's bare chest and falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, honey," Ren was groomed, dressed, and pulling convenience store food out of a plastic bag.  Syo looked at the back of his kneeling form and watched as he carefully arranged the food on the low-sitting table across from the bed.  He'd obviously been up for a while and was kind enough to find them some breakfast. Syo's only response was a groan at the nickname.  He watched as Ren's shoulders shook with silent laughter.  The blond truly thrived on Syo's annoyance.  

As Syo lazily sat up to stretch, it suddenly dawned on him that he didn't know what time it was and hadn't told a soul he was even leaving the mansion.  He stood up quickly and Ren turned at the shuffling of his feet.  As Syo skittered to dive into his gym bag, Jinguuji crawled over to him and laid a calming hand on his wrist.  He looked up at his naked bandmate with a sweet smile.

"It's only 5:30am.  I doubt anyone is even awake.  As for our whereabouts, I told Masato, last night, that you and I were going to some arcades.  I followed up with texts about us drinking.  This morning, I texted him that we were spending the night at a spa."

"You're used to lying to him, aren't you?" Syo asked.  He couldn't help but sound as judgmental as he felt.

"He'll tell Natsuki and Haruka we were having a boy's night, not fucking.  So, don't act like you're innocent and gain nothing," Ren glared up at him, then.  If, somehow, what they were doing was wrong: they were accomplices, at that point.  Syo had the presence of mind to look bashful and whisper out his thanks.  Ren accepted the gratitude and let go of his hand.  "We'll need to have lunch at Nagomi no Yu for Shining's sake, though."

Syo had always been a fan of the bathouse Ren named, though it was a simple place without the luxuries and clientale celebrities were keen to flock to.  He realized Ren was less likely to be a fan of the older, working class men that frequented the spa and small hotel.  He realized Ren chose the place for his sake.  It was, like the food, a nice gesture.  

"You mean we'll have to have lunch together after all this awkwardness?" Syo asked.  He stood up and walked over to the sink nestled between the wash room and toilet room doors.  He had his toothbrush in hand and Ren knew Syo would shower before eating. 

"Has it been awkward?"

Syo paused just before shoving his toothbrush into his mouth.  He turned around to look at Ren.  He was completely naked, only a few feet away from a man that had watched as he'd embarrasingly cum on himself not long ago. He didn't feel strange just casually brushing his teeth before a cheap breakfast next to a heart-shaped bed.  It should have been awkward.  It had all the makings of an awkward encounter.  Yet...

"Actually, I feel totally comfortable around you.  I mean... all things considered."

"Me too, Shorty."

"Don't start that shit, again," Syo scolded absently before turning back to the mirror.

 Ren, not polite enough to wait for Syo's shower to end, began eating random bits and pieces from the spread of packaged goods on the table.  He tried not to break any bread or scoop up any rice.  If it could at least look like he hadn't eaten anything, Syo wouldn't have a need to complain.  He figured the boy would say something if he was caught with food in his mouth.  They always seemed to find things to bicker about.  Masa had, long ago, stopped letting Jinguuji get him riled up.  Most days, he'd simply leave the room if Ren was getting on his nerves.  It was actually kind of fun, for Ren, to have the opportunity to annoy Kurusu Syo.

Syo returned to the room, grabbed his towl off the sink, and made no show of drying off his body.  His movements were effective but rushed.  Like a boy used to rushing from the communal showers to the shared benches of a crowded locker room.  It wasn't an experience Ren often had, but he imagined Syo's pre-Saotome Academy years had been different from his own. 

Syo continued by blotting the towel against his wet hair.  Their eyes met for a moment as Ren paused mid-chew.  

"There's chocolate on your cheek," Syo chuckled once he realized Ren was trying to pretend not to eat.

Ren cursed barely enough for Syo to hear and stuck his tongue out.  Then, he made a series of hilarious faces while trying to lick the chocolate off his own cheek.  He'd forgotten napkins and figured this would be easier.  Sadly, he only succeeded in making his lone observer crack up laughing and approach him with the towel.  Syo knelt, still nude, and was about to wipe away the sweet smudge with a towel-wrapped index finger when another option appeared in his mind.

Jinguuji's tongue popped back into his mouth as Syo hovered face to face with him.  He tilted his head, slightly, curious about Kurusu's sudden staring.  Then, Syo placed a gentle finger under Ren's chin, guiding him closer.  In one fluid motion, Syo licked the chocolate from Ren's face and then pressed his sweet-tipped tongue into Ren's mouth.  Ren wasn't exactly surprised, considering how they'd ended up in the hotel room in the first place.  Yet, he was genuinely shocked that the morning's activities had needed no talking, planning, or prodding on his part.  Apparently, Syo was ready for the games to begin.

More surprisingly, Syo crawled forward, deepening the kiss as he draped his arms over the taller man's shoulders.  His hair still dripped a little, but Ren didn't care about his t-shirt getting wet.  His legs were sprawled out and Syo's right knee pressed firmly against his groin.  The left knee rested on the other side of Jinguuji's thigh.

Syo had no apprehension about sliding a hand through Jinguuji's hair.  Tugging at it so Ren's scalp burned with thousands of tiny, sharp pains.  A chorus that couldn't stop him from enjoying the kiss.  Enjoying knee pressed between his legs.  Enjoying the way Syo's free hand gripped firmly around the back of his neck.  Holding him in place and taking charge.  

Ren felt overwhelmed by the suddenness and urgency in which Syo kissed him.  It was like his bandmate had fallen under a magician's spell.  Ren had no idea what to do with his body.  His hands.  He allowed Syo to pull him close and suck on his bottom lip.  He tried to match the growing ferocity of the kiss but kept being overpowered.  Jinguuji's attempts to lick and suck at Syo's tongue were met by blocking teeth.  Jinguuji's attempts to nip and nibble were parried and then imitated.  Syo wanted to devour Ren's mouth and Ren had no choice but to allow it.  Syo eventually broke the kiss, watching with satisfaction as Jinguuji panted.

"What was that?" Ren asked.  Each word in his question punctuated by a gasp.

"I'm not as great with words as you..." Syo looked thoughtful for a moment.  "But let's just say my I don't need ém.  Bed.  Now."

"I got us food..." Ren's complaint was weak.  He was already crawling backwards.  Away from Syo's hovering body and the food.  Syo was standing.  Unabashedly aroused.  His rigid prick thin, long, and bone-straight.  Not nearly as much girth as Jinguuji's heavy, left-bent cock.

"You've already eaten."

"But you..." Ren had backed up to the side of the bed, his ass still planted on the floor.  Syo prowled toward him with a predatory gaze.

"I'm a little too distracted to think about food, right now," the short, blond confessed.  He grabbed his cock around the base, gave it a tight squeeze that urged a single bead of precum to form on his tip.  The towel, discarded next to the miscellany of snacks and drinks, wasn't there to afford Syo any modesty.  Not that Ren thought he had any.

"Ah..." Ren said, tilting his head so he could look more nonchalant than he felt.  The kiss had shaken him to his core.  To not be able to take over.  To not be able to kiss and claim.  It ached to feel like things might not go his way.  Ren watched the shorter blond smirk down at him while lazily stroking his cock, smearing the leaking moisture from his swollen tip down the whole, turgid rod.  Ren's pants were far too tight.  His own cock pressed uncomfortably against the zipper.

The sight of Syo made Ren want desperately to climb on top of him and sate himself in Kurusu's incredibly toned ass.  Yet, he knew it wasn't his turn.  It was time for Syo to have his chance to show off.  It was then that Ren remembered they hadn't decided on terms of victory.  "How do we know which one of us wins?"

"When I'm done with you, you'll know I was the best," Syo said.  No moaning.  No cooing.  Just a fact he was comfortably stating.

Ren was intrigued. The arousal he let sleep drain from him in the previous night was back to be properly satisfied and Syo seemed confident that Ren's world was about to be rocked.  Ren didn't make any jokes about his cockiness.  Didn't tease or argue.  He smiled up at his classmate with a face he knew looked grateful.  Some things were hard to hide.

While Ren used any excuse to caress and massage his lovers, Syo seemed keen on waiting until the last possible moment for contact.  He stood over Ren's seated form with a gloating grin.  
  
"Get naked, Jinguuji," Syo said.  He bit his bottom lip and continued slowly stroking himself.  "And no stripping, this time.  Just take everything off and get off the floor."

"Syo, if you really do treat women this way, I don't see why any of them would want to come ba.."

"They're busy women with families and jobs.  They're usually naked when I get to them and gone before I'm cleaned up."

"That doesn't sound very fun."

"Yeah, well, holding hands and braiding each other's hair sounds boring to me.  Different strokes."

Jinguuji rolled his eyes and he stood to take off his pants.  He'd imagined more forceful kisses and lots of heavy petting over his jeans.  He'd imagined Syo at least helping him pull off his jacket.  Syo's eyes closed as if to afford his friend some privacy.  Ren chuckled at the thought.

"Done," came Ren's voice after the sound of fabric landing on the floor across the room.

 Syo's eyes opened and he took no time to drink in Ren's beauty.  In fact, from his calculating gaze and still hand, Ren would guess that Syo was trying to think of a good position to accommodate their completely different heights.  He'd have no problem bending Syo against the side of the bed and sliding into him.  In fact, if given the opportunity, he dreamed of holding, hard onto Kurusu's hips to pick him up and just repeatedly impaling the shorter body on his cock while letting Syo's feet dangle.  Some part of him tried to chime in that Syo was probably too jam-packed full of heavy muscle for Ren to actually lift without help, but that only conjured images of him reaming Syo from the back while Masato held up his upper half and fucked his throat.  Not that Masato would do such a thing.

"Alright, beautiful.  Lay down," Syo said.  He gave Ren a mischievous grin and didn't wait for his friend to take any action.  Stepping forward rather quickly, Syo pushed hard against Ren's right shoulder, sending him sprawling backwards onto the bed with its hard buttons and too-firm mattress. Ren scrambled backwards as Syo climbed on top of him, hovering with one hand pressed into the mattress and the other still around his cock.

"Beautiful? ...Is it my new name, shor," Ren stopped himself before calling Syo 'short' again.  He didn't want to be disrespectful.  He was quite sure Syo was genuinely annoyed by the nickname and thought those games were best left outside of bedroom activities.

Syo didn't respond, right away.  

Instead, he let his cock press against Ren's and slide up the taller man's belly as he pressed their mouths together, once more.  Jinguuji moaned as Syo slid back down his body, biting hard on his jawline, neck, and collarbone.  Ren whimpered out a tiny "Ouch" each time but obviously didn't want Syo to stop.  It was just like the hair-pulling.  Painful but delicious all at once.

Ren did, however, yowl quite loudly when Syo bit around his left nipple.  He even jumped, away.  He tried to scramble backwards, again, but Syo had one hand on his shoulder and his messy hand gripped Ren's hip.  Ren couldn't budge.

"Too much?" Syo asked, and Ren could see him looking up at him with a playful gaze.  His mouth fogging hot breath against his abused nipple.  Ren didn't respond outside of making eye-contact and Syo's mouth closed down, grazing his teeth gently, this time.  As if sliding through crisp melon.  Light suction and swirling tongue.

"You... suck their breasts?" Ren asked.  He didn't mean to sound like a virgin schoolboy taking notes, but it shocked him that Syo showed any signs of care for his partners' pleasure.  Especially considering how he liked to insult Ren's attention to mood and detail.

"Don't think about them, Ren," Syo murmured against Ren's navel.  He nipped at his skin with sharp, canine teeth.  Tiny darts of pain.  Insignificant on their own, but in chorus with his solitary, aching nipple and trembling cock, a crescendo of pleasure.  "Think about how hard you're gonna cum when I make you my tall, beautiful bitch."

"Hey, I'm sure you don't call them names!"

Syo's hot breath was curling through the hair framing his cock.  Mouth so close and lightly panting from his own lust.

"Didn't I just ask you not to think about them?"

"Maybe you're not doing enough to keep my mind on the present," Ren grinned, thinking he could rattle Syo.  After all, he was growing increasingly aware of how much he liked what was happening.  Of how his imagination flung itself into the future.  Images of he & Syo spending significantly more time together.  He didn't want to like this kid any more than he already did.  Just friends.  Slightly antagonistic friends.  Not a future lover!  Dominant and discreet.  Perfect.

"I could gag you, ya know," Syo warned.

Ren's cock twitched.  A heavy and obvious leap of pulsing nerves.  A shudder rattled his spine and Syo smiled at him with affection.  Syo knew Ren's type.  Knew Masato's habits.  Ren had never had any kind of rough play.  Nothing at all like the kinky housewives that had been fucked so often over the years that they came to him looking to add spice to decades of monotony.   That's why he had to ease him into it.  A bite here.  A harsh word there.  He needed to open Ren up to the possibility of sex being a sport of strength and endurance.  Not just an extension of fleeting romances.

He wanted to ease Ren into it.

He truly did.

But his cock ached to hear the taller blonde sobbing out his name and begging him to never stop.

Syo let the wet air between his mouth and Jinguuji's hard cock linger.  He let Ren's dick flex and leak with anticipation.  He made no complaints as a few of the stronger throbs forced Ren's rod to jump up and slap lightly against his hot mouth.  A few purposefully thick, panting breaths and playful licks.  Syo teased him.

Then.

One, long, slow, dragging press of his tongue from Ren's tightening balls up the veined rod and onto the sensitive head of Ren's cock.  There, he pressed his tongue flat against the tip.  Let it undulate.  Let pressure and patience tease out groans and whimpers from above his head. Syo had never sucked a dick.  But he'd teased many clits into throbbing submission.

Syo's finger, perfectly manicured and painted a deep blue, pressed against Jinguuji's hole.  Slick with something divinely slippery.  Whether it was one of the many lubricants they'd brought with them or the clear precum Ren had seen Syo produce in ungodly amounts, he didn't truly know.  The finger probed to prepare him and the tongue pressed to distract him.

"Ah, fuck... Syo..." Ren couldn't stand this.  He kept wanting to thrust his dick right down Syo's throat.  Get some real friction on the organ and spray a thick load into his classmate's gut.  Yet, Syo seemed to rotate his head with each erratic and unexpected jut of Ren's hips.  Tongue riding Jinguuji's cockhead like a cowboy on a bronco.  The pressure delicious and the need to cum becoming painful.

"Syo, I've got to cum..." Ren started to beg as the teasing carried on.  He was sure Syo had fingered and licked him for an entire half hour.  His fists beat at the mattress and finally...

Fucking finally.

Syo took the entire head of Ren's purpling cock into his mouth.  And he sucked.  Hard.  It would have hurt if Ren hadn't been just so fucking turned on.  Syo's fingernails digging into his hips would have hurt if he hadn't been just so fucking turned on.  Syo opening his mouth to laugh around his cock and whisper that he was an eager but beautiful bitch would have hurt if he hadn't been just so fucking turned on.

And Syo scooped his arms under Ren's thighs and surged forward.  The backs of Ren's calves ending up on Syo's shoulders as Syo's cock drove deeply into him.  And he came as that long cock found and grazed against his prostate in the first stroke, only drawing back to repeatedly ram against it as he continued to drip shining jism from his spent cock.

Jinguuji cried out in pleasured agony and Syo fucked him through his orgasm.  No slow strokes to continue the long-endured preparation.  No determined rolling of the hips to show prowess.  Just passionate slams of skin against skin.  Wet, frothing sounds of Syo's dripping cock raging through Ren's tight hole as Ren looked up at him from between his own knees.

Syo shouted with abandon.  Not a care in the world that people in the nearby rooms might still be trying to sleep at that early hour.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Syo shouted in rhythm with his own too frantic and chaotic strokes.

Jinguuji gasped out, his limp cock thrilling with orgasmic aftershocks, still wanting to spit cum onto his belly from the pleasure ravaging his rarely fucked ass.

"Your eyes..." Syo slammed harshly into him, fingernails digging into Jinguuji's shoulders as he continued battering him.  "Your bright blue eyes are so fucking beautiful when you're crying.  FUck!"

And Ren realized he was crying.  Face wet with tears.  Body entirely overstimulated by Syo's nearly erratic sawing of his prostate.

"God, I'd fuck you every day if you let me.  So tight, Ren.  So fucking tight it almost hurts and I still want to fill you up with cum."

Ren gasped out incoherent words in throaty tones.

"Fuck, Syo.  Syo, fuck.  I can't take it," Ren's voice trembled.  The wavering tones of a man sobbing.  "Oh, god.  I feel like I haven't stopped cumming.  Like I can't fucking stop.  It's too much.  It's too..."

Suddenly, Syo slammed down hard enough to shut Ren up, mid-sentence.  An inhuman growl came unbidden from between the shorter man's lips as cum sprayed thickly from his long, pulsing cock.  An obvious gush flooded Jinguuji's insides as Syo fell limp on top of him.  

And Ren was shaking.  Too overstimulated to even relax now that they were finished.  Finally fucking finished.  His cock twitching still.  He felt seconds away from another orgasm despite having spent himself so thoroughly.

Despite his obvous exhaustion, Syo whispered against Ren's hair as he pulled his arms from underneath Ren's legs.  Letting the taller blond finally unbend his body and stretch, Syo hugged Ren close and kissed his brow.  At any other moment, Ren might have joked or feigned shock at the intimate gesture.  At the moment, Ren just moaned as Syo's heavy body pressed against his cock and Syo's seed leaked from inside of him.  

"You were so good, Ren," Syo's hushed voice calming Ren just a bit.  "So good and so very beautiful.  The best friend anyone could ask for."

Ren shivered and Syo held him tighter.

"Did it feel good?" Syo asked,  His hands stroking Ren's shoulders slowly.  Comforting him.

"It..." Ren stammared, "You... It was so good.  So good.  You win.  God, Syo, you win"

"Shhhhhhh" Syo discouraged him from speaking.  "You'd say anything, right now.  Let it wear off.  Let yourself relax.  It doesn't matter if I win."

Ren felt undone.  His belly was sticky.  His hair wet with sweat.  His muscles so worn out that he was sure he'd ache in the morning.  He'd had sex plenty of times, but realized in that moment that he'd never been fucked.  Not truly.  As his mind started to catch up with him, became aware of the sunlight and sounds of people moving through the hallways, Ren realized Syo was still whispering to him.  Words of comfort and praised.  The scratches from where Syo had latched onto his hips and then shoulders in altering fits of passion began to sting.  There was a sprain in at least one of his hamstrings that started to ache.  Ren made a mental note that he'd need to work on his flexibility if Syo was going to press his legs against the front of his body and ride him hard, again.

Syo slid out of the bed and offered a hand to Ren.

On shaky legs, Ren allowed himself to be led into the shower.  Allowed Syo to wash his back and greedily tongue his sensitive ass.  He made no complaints when, slower and with more deliberate motions, Syo slid into him once more.  Gripped him firmly but without bruising.  Came inside him, again.  His name in Syo's voice bouncing off the dark, tiled walls.

He made no complaints when Syo laid him on the floor under the shower's full spray and sucked him off in clumsy, obviously not practice gulps.  Ren made no snide remarks when Syo kissed a load of jizz into his mouth and let the shower wash the overflow from his cheeks.

Once they were finally dressed, Syo ate ravenously as Ren nibbled on chocolate and neither of them spoke.  It wasn't awkwardness or shame.  Just a warm and companionable silence.  Ren rested a head on Syo's shoulder and listened to him chew and swallow.

"Nagomi no Yu awaits," Syo eventually said, quite sure that Ren had fallen asleep on him.  His suspicions were confirmed as his bandmate sat up and started wiping his eyes.  "You can nap a little in the taxi."

Once at the bathhouse, they chose a public spot to eat.  A place where people would see them and hopefully take tons of photos.  Ren talked the old man at the front desk into charging a room to his card for the previous night.  He paid for meals they didn't eat and nighttime spa services they never received.  The older man at the front desk nodded conspiratorially and cracked a joke about sneaking out with girls.  He only shrugged when Syo called Ren over and a blush rose in the popstar's cheeks.

"I'm not here to tell your secrets, kid," the man held up a hand to silence Ren as he opened his mouth with some quick-to-surface lie.  And, somehow, Ren trusted him.

On their way back home, Ren found himself fighting off the urge to hold Syo's hand.  He shoved both into his own pockets and whistled as they walked.  Once on private land, they meandered through Saotome's trees, aware that he could be watching or listening.  Aware that their bandmates could be outside walking, as well.  That they might run into Haruka or a teacher.

"So, I still say you won," Ren admitted to Syo without looking at him.  He heard his classmate chuckle beside him.

"I actually think you did," Syo responded.  A shrug evident in the way he spoke.

Ren stopped and Syo stopped a few steps short of bumping into him.  The shorter man looked up with a wink as Ren turned to face him.

"Are you serious?!  I could barely..." Ren didn't want to say anything incriminating.  Just in case.

"I know," Syo looked more nervous than he sounded. Like he was leaving far too much unsaid.  Not just for the purpose of fooling a maybe-listening school official.  But at least he was able to meet Ren's eyes.  Not ashamed.  Never ashamed.  Just nervous. "I just... it's just that I never would have tried so hard to win if you hadn't been so amazing at... it."

It.

Ren shuddered with lustful memory.  Gods, he wanted -it- again.  Soon.  He still scoffed at what Syo said, however.  He scoffed at how ridiculous it was to even compare the way Syo had unmade him and put him back together to the way he'd just teased and flirted.

"At least let me call it a tie since you're gracious enough to not gloat for once, Shorty."

"I think that's fair," Syo responded with a smile.  He stepped closer to Jinguuji but knew he couldn't do anything but look at him.  He fought back his own urges because there was no such thing as privacy with Shining Saotome around.

"I kind of wish..." Ren started, but obviously didn't know how to censor what he wanted to say.  He laughed to himself and turned his back.  To walk away from the temptation to kiss. To touch.

"I know," came Syo's voice from behind. Oh, how he knew.  "I guess it won't hurt if we try, again.  In the future.  Near future.  You know... just to see who's best. Instead of the tie and all."

"Next week?"

Ren had asked too quickly.  Too obviously looking forward to it.  His heart leaping out with his words.  Syo's hand bumped his as they walked along.  He looked down and say his bandmate looking up at him through his lashes.  The look sultry but perhaps concealed by the brim of his hat.  Their hands bumped again and Ren knew it was intentional.

"You're on," Syo winked at him and Ren winked back.

Ren had never wanted to lose, again, so desperately in his life.


End file.
